


Would Thomas Have Been Enough?

by Firezumi



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: But Maven still dies, M/M, Successful Suicide Attempt, Suicide, alternative ending, sorry boos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firezumi/pseuds/Firezumi
Summary: Maven reminiscences about Thomas right before ending his life.Cal is there too.





	Would Thomas Have Been Enough?

“Is Mare enough?” Maven commented over his shoulder looking Cal in the eyes, “Enough to drop the crown, free the reds, turn your monarchy into a democracy?”

Cal hesitated before she wasn’t. He had chosen the crown above her, but now it wasn’t as clear, “I think so.” Cal watched Maven nod and take another step towards the ledge, “Would she be for you?” 

“No, she could barely dent the person Mother made me, she never knew the real me.” Cal nodded, Maven looked ready to fall but Cal had one last question.

“Would Thomas have been?” Maven froze, would he have? 

Maven thought, he thought about the hours they would spend together. He thought of sticky hands covered in honey Thomas stole from the commanding officers, Maven always pointed out how it would be safer to just let Maven get it. They wouldn’t deny the prince, Thomas told him to essentially go fuck himself.

He thought of soft lips that pressed into his face. Lips that would push away the thoughts of Mother. Lips that quieted whispers. Lips that kissed him with a big dramatic “MWAH” sound added by Thomas. 

He thought of eyes, ash grey that teared up when Maven talked about his life. Eyes that used to cry into Maven’s shoulder at night because he missed his family because he was scared that they were hurt. Eyes that sparkled when he saw Maven, sending cute winks to Maven as they passed one another, pretending to be nothing to each other. Eyes that had reflections of the fire Maven danced around his skin. 

He thought of hands that grabbed Maven’s. Hands that folded paper into hearts and handed them off to Maven. Hands that grabbed Maven tight, pulling him along when Maven didn’t want to do anything. Hands that held Maven down when guns were being fired.

He thought of Thomas, the boy he loved more than anything in the world.

The first tear Maven had shed in what seems like forever slipped slowly down his face.

“Yes.” Maven whispered, so quiet Cal barely heard him, “He would have been more than enough.” and with that Maven fell forward, into the water far beneath. 

Maven would die, but Maven would die with his free will, something even he was once convinced he didn’t have.

Cal fell to his knees, sharp rocks cutting into his skin. His brother was gone, for good. 

Cal felt empty, the shock of watching Maven fall was too much. His brain couldn't take it, overwhelmed, he blacked out.

Maven’s body was recovered months later, it hand turned up in a river near the Lakelands, before seeing the body it was easy for Cal to fool himself into thinking Maven was alive. However, when The Scarlet Guard asked him to identify the body it was impossible to push it away. The image of Maven’s waterlogged body.

Thomas would have been enough for Maven, Thomas, a boy he knew for less than a year. He must have been quite the boy.

Cal just wished he could have met him once.

**Author's Note:**

> I must have a thing for Maven killing himself recently because shit man this is the second story I have posted about it and like the 8th I've written.


End file.
